LRF-induced LH and FSH secretion has been found to be a powerful tool in assess-the change in readily releasable pituitary gonadotropins with age consequent to endogenous LRF secretion. We are presently studying basal and LRF induced gona-dotropins in anorchic males to define the pattern of secretion with age and to compare these results with those found in agonadal females. We are also studying pulsatile and LRF-induced FSH responses in premature thelarche in order to ascertain the role in pathogenesis of this partial form of puberty.